Life's Cruel Lessons
by LTlover
Summary: Will a life or death event destroy the life Niles has created with Daphne? Or will they be able to overcome the obstacles and live happily ever after? A/U


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was dawn at the Montana. In the Crane household its members were sleeping peacefully all except for Daphne. She looked at the illuminated digits of her alarm clock. It was five thirty. Since she recently entered the sixth month of her second pregnancy she found it very difficult to sleep throughout the night. Accepting the fact that she probably would not return to her slumber anytime soon, Daphne decided to journey down the hall and check on her son. She carefully got out of bed, so she wouldn't wake up her sleeping husband and made her way to David's room. As she peeked into the doorway of his room she sighed at the sight she saw. Her little angle was curled up in the fetal position sucking his thumb. Some how he managed to kick all of the blankets off of the bed onto the floor. Daphne entered the room and retrieved the blankets off of the floor. She gently placed them over her son. Daphne stood there starring at David completely lost in thought. As she watched him she thought about how the day she had dreaded for the last five years was just a little over a week away. Her son was leaving her. Well not really. He would be off to start his first day of school. She knew it was going to happen one day but she didn't think it would come so quickly. The past five years seemed to just fly by. From the day he was born to this very instant seemed to have by like the blink of an eye. Her little guy was growing up so fast. As her thoughts returned to the present, she bent down to give her son a light kiss on his cheek before exiting the room.

Daphne returned to her bedroom. As she walked in she couldn't help but smile. Niles was curled up sleeping in the exact same position that their son had been. Like father like son, she thought to herself. She climbed back into bed. Just as she had to her son she gave her husband a light kiss on the cheek. It was obvious that she was not going to fall back to sleep. As she lay in bed restless she watched her husband enjoy his slumber. Daphne curled up as close as she could to Niles with her bulging stomach between them. She wrapped her arm around him and placed her hand on his chest and gently rubbed it. Without waking up he shifted his body closer to her touch. Everyday Niles would do something wonderful that made Daphne think she could never love him more than she did in that moment. Then the next day he would do something even more wonderful, and she proved herself wrong. This was one of those moments. It's the little things Niles does that Daphne loves so much.

A few hours later Daphne was awoken by the feel of her husband's lips on her own. Without opening her eyes she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

"Good morning darling" Daphne said blissfully when the kiss ended.

"Good morning my love, how are you and our baby doing this morning? Niles asked placing his hand on Daphne's stomach.

"We are absolutely wonderful." Daphne gave Niles another kiss.

At that moment David came running into their bedroom. He climbed up onto the bed and threw his arms around Daphne.

"Hi mommy." The little boy exclaimed

"Good morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" Daphne asked as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Uh huh. Hi daddy" it was Niles turn to receive a hug from David.

"Hey buddy. Oh my you're getting so strong." Niles said to his son as David was trying to hug his dad as tightly as his little arms would allow.

"David would you like to come downstairs with me and help me make breakfast for mommy?

"Ok daddy."

"Oh Niles you don't have to do that. I know you have to get ready for work."

"Nonsense my family comes first. I know you didn't sleep well last night. So just stay here and relax and my little helper and I will have your breakfast ready soon."

As David and Niles left the bedroom Daphne layed back against the headboard and closed her eyes. As she drifted off to sleep she couldn't help but feel like she was the luckiest woman in the world. She had a wonderful husband, the perfect son and another child on the way. Her life has turned out better than she ever could have imagined.

A short while later Daphne was awakened by a heavenly aroma that was wafting though her bedroom. She got out of bed, put her robe on and headed downstairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs a smile crossed her lips. She watched as Niles and David prepared to bring her breakfast in bed. David was the first to notice Daphne standing at the bottom of the stairs. He ran towards her with his arms spread out, giving her a hug once he reached her.

"Mommy" The boy exclaimed

"Daphne what are you doing out of bed? David and I were just about to bring you your breakfast."

"I know, but I was awoken by that wonderful smell and I just had to come see what the two of you made for me."

Niles walked over to where Daphne was standing. He extended his arm for her to take. David watched as his parents linked arms and decided that he too wanted to hold his mothers hand. He tugged on Daphne's robe, once she looked down he held out his hand for her to take.

"Mrs. Crane would you allow our son and myself the privilege of escorting you to your table."

"Oh yes of course."

Niles and David lead Daphne to the table. Niles pulled out the chair for his wife. Once she was seated she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and her husband a tender kiss on his lips. Daphne focused her attention on the meal before her.

"Well what have we here then?" She asked her husband.

"Madam we have a lovely stack of buttermilk pancakes with jelly not syrup. Also there is half a grapefruit, a glass of orange juice and a hot cup of decaffeinated coffee. I trust that this is to your liking." Niles tried to give his best impersonation of a waiter at one of the five star restaurants he likes so much.

"Everything is to my liking." Daphne gave her husband a wink. She wondered if he remembered saying those exact words to Fraiser the night he surprised them with a candle light dinner on the roof of the Elliot Bay Towers.

Niles suddenly noticed the time. He had to start getting ready for work. He led David over to the chair in front of the television. He turned on his favorite cartoon channel and placed a kiss on top of his forehead.

"Now David you sit here and watch your cartoons and let mommy finish her breakfast."

"Ok daddy."

"My love I'm sorry but I have to start getting ready for work. You just sit here and enjoy. I'll be down in a bit to clean the table and do the dishes."

"It's alright darling. Go and get ready, David and I will be fine." Daphne watched as Niles rushed up the stairs toward their bedroom.

A short time later Daphne had finished her breakfast. She sat at the table watching her son as sang and danced around the television. His favorite program was on. Niles came down the stairs looking incredibly handsome as usual. He proceeded to clear the dirty dishes off of the table and take them into the kitchen. Daphne stopped him. She knew he was running late and she didn't want to be the cause of him keeping a patient waiting.

"Niles you're going to be late. I'll take care of the dishes."

"Are you sure? I really don't want to leave you with this mess."

"Believe me its ok. Now off to work you go."

Niles knew she was right. He was already running terribly late. He went over to David and kissed him goodbye. Then he took Daphne by the hand and headed for the front door. At the door he wrapped his arms around Daphne and gave her a passionate kiss goodbye. He knelt to kiss her stomach and say goodbye to their unborn child. He picked up his briefcase and headed out the door.

Daphne stared at the front door for a moment after he had left. It was then that she realized that she hadn't thanked him for the wonderful breakfast that he had made for her. She went to open the front door and try to catch him in the hallway, but he was already gone. She felt bad for not thanking him, but she knew she would make it up to him later that night when he got home.

About and hour later Daphne and David were ready to head out the door. They were going over to Martin and Ronee's for Martin's daily exercises. As she was gathering her purse the phone rang.

"Hello."

"May I please speak with Mrs. Niles Crane?"

"This is she."

"Mrs. Crane my name is Lisa I'm a nurse at Seattle General Hospital's emergency room. Your husband was brought in about twenty minutes ago. He was involved in an automobile accident."

"Niles oh my god, is he alright?" Daphne was panic stricken.

"Mrs. Crane I'm sorry to inform you that your husband has suffered a massive head injury."

**TBC**


End file.
